Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: United Together
by bugllly8
Summary: We've have all heard the stories of Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack. But this is the true story. Everything you know about these characters will change because of the most feared Immortals of all time. Evertime you heard the story Pitch was back or Fear had risen, but both happened, along with some others you never thought of. Believe in the 4 and read their story for their sake.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled or How to Train Your Dragon. Any characters you see from those movies belong to DreamWorks or Pixar. Any new characters that you do see belong to me.**

**Jack: Let's get this show on the road people!**

**Merida: For the millionth time shut it Jack!**

**Rapunzel: I think agree with Merida… Hey! Where's Hiccup?**

**Me: This is his chapter, remember? He won't be around until the next chapter.**

**Jack: Then let's get going!**

**Everyone except Jack: SHUT IT! (You hear cries of pain coming from Jack.)**

**Me: Here's Chapter One!**

_**Chapter One: Hiccup's Death**_

Hiccup's POV:

The air was full of smoke, fire, boulders, and dragons. Some dragons bore the Berk crest, others had the Outcast crest on them. "Hiccup!" A girl with a blonde braid cried. She was 'safely' on a cliff while a fire ball came hurtling at her and her dragon. I rode on the back of a rare and mysterious Night Fury that I had named Toothless.

Toothless and I worked as if we had one mind. When I leaned forward Toothless sped up. Whenever I changed positions of Toothless's false wing with my false leg, Toothless responded as if he was in control.

"Hiccup!" The girl cried again.

"I'm coming Astrid. Just hang on!" I shouted over the wind. We had almost reached Astrid when a Hideous Zippleback blocked their path.

"Hiccup!" Ruffnut shouted. "Snotlout can't hold the Changewings any longer!"

"Fishlegs is gone too! He couldn't hold off the Scauldrons as well as he thought he could." Tuffnut added.

"Okay. Go help Snotlout fend off those Changewings. Once you do, head back to Berk." The twins nodded and flew off. When I turned Toothless around to help Astrid, she was gone. Her remains were still there, but the life was pretty much gone. I shook my head with disgust for myself and turned around to help the others. I was lucky enough to see Snotlout get a face full of acid and fall off his dragon. The twins followed soon after. I was officially the last one.

I looked up to the moon that was over head. "Why didn't this work?" I asked to myself.

"Because we saw it coming." A voice that sounded like it was dying replied. I turned my dragon around just in time to see Alvin the Awful riding a Whispering Death shot a ball of fire at me. I had Toothless shoot fire back, and then everything went black.

I woke with a start. "Toothless?" I called. Toothless came bounding towards me. "Hey bud." That's when I noticed my surroundings. Leaves were falling from trees. The world seemed to be shades of red, orange, brown and yellow.

That's when I remembered Alvin. "Come on bud, we have to get back to Berk." I jumped onto the saddle and was about to fly off when I realized something. My foot was back. The very foot that had been destroyed was back. I turned around and saw that Toothless's wing was back too. "How..?" I started. I shook my head and urge Toothless to fly.

We reached Berk about an hour later. The village was empty, but I caught a glimpse of someone running towards the forest. Toothless and I followed as fast as we could. "Gobber!" I cried. He ignored me and continue to run.

"Stoik! Sorry I'm late," Gobber called.

"That's alright old friend. As long as you showed up for the funeral." My dad replied.

"Funeral? What are you guys talking about?" I asked, but again I was ignored. That's when I saw the headstone; Here lies Astrid Hofferson (a fierce fighter), Fishlegs Ingerman (a smart lad), Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (to irresponsible teenagers with the brains of a maggot), Snotface Snotlout (who was just as bad as the twins) and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (a good leader and a great son). By the name of Thor, let them Rest In Peace. "What?" I mumbled. That's when my very own father walked right through me. "Hiccup." A voice called. I looked up at the moon. "You have been chosen to be the Spirit of Fall." Then the voice stopped, and I was all alone again.

**Me: Hope you guys liked the first chapter!**

**Hiccup: Why did you have to kill my friends too?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Jack: (Holding a steak to his eye) Come on Madi, let the guy know. You kind of owe it to him.**

**Me: How do you know what my name is?**

**Jack: I might have been spying on you at your house. Before you believed in me. By the way, if your siblings ask you to go outside, don't.**

**Rapunzel: Are you telling me that you were spying on her? Why would you do that?**

**Merida: Maybe we ought to teach him a lesson about not being so nosey.**

**Jack: (Drops the steak and begins to run for it)**

**Me: I got him. (I do a high pitch whistle and a small army of swans chase after Jack.)**

**Everyone Except Jack: Oooh. Ouch! Yikes. That's going to hurt in the morning.**

**Me: See ya!**

**Rapunzel: Miss ya already!**

**Hiccup: Hope you'll be back soon!**

**Merida: Don't trust strangers!**

**Jack: (Runs by. He has lost his staff and has his hands over his head.) SOMEONE GET THEM OFF ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: And we are back! Before we get started, I'm going to answer some questions.**

** Kura: Jack is okay…for now.**

** Sakura: Hiccup is HTTYD age, so about 17.**

**Jack: (We see that he is completely healed and has his staff back. We also note he has a few feathers stuck to his hair.) Wait, what do you mean that I'm okay…for now?**

**Me: Do you want to find out, or are you going to shut it? (You see Merida trying to get Jack to talk while Hiccup is zipping his lips and pointing at Jack.)**

**Jack: …**

**Me: That's what I thought. Here's Rapunzel's chapter!**

**Chapter Two: Rapunzel's Death**

"Eugene!" I cried. The knife was wedged deeply into my chest. The Stabbington Brothers stood over me.

"We finally got our revenge, let's get out of here." One of them said.

"This ought to teach Rider about double crossing us." The other one said. I looked into the nearby corner. Pascal lay in the corner, motionless. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I remembered everything that had happened.

I had woken up in the morning to find a note on my desk. It had been from the Stabbington Brothers, but I thought it was from Eugene. I had gotten ready, packed the picnic basket, put Pascal carefully on my shoulder, and rushed off to the tower.

Eugene and I used the tower as a secret get away from the busy life of the palace. Eugene would usually explore the tower for the secret passages Mother Gothel had made while did the normal chores and painted the walls more. Anyway when I got to the tower, it was dark. And cold. And it looked empty. I had assumed Eugene was playing a prank on me, but it never occurred to me that I had any enemies.

From that point, the Brothers tied me up and gagged me, through Pascal at the wall after breaking his little neck, and then Eugene showed up on Maximus. The Brothers had used a stolen crossbow to shoot at Eugene, but Maximus took the blow to the heart.

At the moment, I was at the tallest part of the tower, Eugene was fighting some thugs at the bottom, the Brothers were leaving, and I was dying slowly. "Look at her squirm." The first brother said. I was squirming, but I was actually trying to loosen my bonds.

"Let the girl go. She's as good as dead anyway." The other one said. I was untied, but that was their mistake.

The Brothers stood right by the window, where a rope had been tied to the hook I had used to let Mother Gothel up to the tower. They laughed as I stood to my feet, only to fall down again. I crawled slowly towards them, thinking about Pascal and Maximus.

I stood up again, but this time I didn't fall down. Waves of energy washed over me as I ran forward, screaming my head off. The Brothers took a step back, suddenly very scared. I ran into them, knocking all three of us out the window. I pulled the knife out of my chest and quickly cut the rope. None of us were going to survive this. Period. My head hit the ground and the world turned red and then black. The last thing I remembered was looking up at the moon.

I woke up an hour later. It was raining. I looked around me. The Brothers were gone, as was Maximus's body. "Rapunzel!" Some called out. I turned around and saw Eugene running towards me.

"Eugene!" I cried. I ran towards him, ready to hug him for dear life. He ran faster, as did I. I was so sure that I was going to run right into him, but then he went right through me. "What?" I gasped. I turned around. Eugene was holding something in his arms. I walked closer.

Eugene was holding _**me**_. The Brothers were close by, their necks broken. Maximus lay underneath them, the arrow in his chest. "I'm dead." I whispered to myself. Then I felt something pulling at my dress. I turned around and saw Pascal pulling at the hem. "Pascal!" I cried. Something was tapping my shoulder. I turned around. "Maximus!" I felt the tears rolling down my face as I embraced them both.

"Rapunzel," A voice called. I looked up at the moon. "You have been chosen to be the Spirit of Spring." The voice stopped, and then it was gone. I turned around to see that my golden hair was back.

"Come on guys," I whispered. "Let's go give the world Spring."


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: We're back!**

**Rapunzel: Has anyone seen my frying pan?**

**Hiccup: Nope.**

**Me: Sorry. What a minute… Where's Jack?**

**Hiccup: I haven't seen him since Rapunzel's chapter… (Jack appears behind me, frying pan in hand. Hiccup stops talking and starts shaking his head.)**

**Me: Hiccup, are you feeling alright?**

**Rapunzel: (She has seen Jack too.) Madi…**

**Me: Okay, what's going…? (Jack swings the frying pan, banging it hard against my head. I crumple to the floor.)**

**Hiccup and Rapunzel: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? (Rush over to me to make sure I'm okay.)**

**Rapunzel: Flower, gleam and grow… (She has wrapped my head in her hair.)**

**Jack: Okay, so when I get hurt it's funny. When she gets hurt it bad. Why is that?**

**Hiccup: She's a mortal, you are an immortal.**

**Jack: (Realizes what he could have done.) 0.0**

**Rapunzel: … What once was mine. (Nothing happens)**

**Jack: Starting Merida's Chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Merida's Death**

"Harris! Hubert! Hamish! Where are ya!?" I screamed. Those wee devils are going to get it this time. Mum told them to stay at the camp. Mum told me to stay with them. And now the boys had run off into the woods without me. "When I get my hands on my brothers…" I began to curse under my breath, trudging into the woods to find them.

I soon came upon the Callanish Stones. "Why do I always end up here?" I muttered. That's when I saw a Will O' the wisp. "Oh no." I whispered. Every time those things showed up something bad happened. The first time my mum and I almost got killed by Mordu. The second time Mum got turned into a bear and was almost killed by Dad. What will this Wisp bring?

I ran after the Wisps, noting the tiny foot prints in the damp soil. "The boys." I realized. I ran faster. Then I came upon the Witch's cottage. "Harris, Hubert and Hamish, please don't be in there." I prayed. I quietly ran to the door, which was wide open.

"Are you going to buy something or not?" A familiar grandmother-like voice said. I peeked in.

The cottage was already full of bear carvings again. The boys were in the very center, floating knives and swords all around them. The Witch was at the side of the room, looking serious and scary with her crow on her shoulder.

"Kill them! They deserve it!" The crow screeched. I saw a bunch of broken carvings on the floor.

"Why can't you just obey for once in your lives?" I muttered. I quietly took and arrow from my quiver and aimed it at the Witch.

"Very well then." She said. She was about to snap her fingers when my arrow went right through her chest. "What?" She turned around to face me. "It's you!" She screeched.

"Get away from my brothers!" I screamed, drawing my sword in the process. The Witch quickly snapped her fingers.

I watched in horror as three huge knives went through three wee hearts. "No!" I screamed. I swung my sword right at the Witch's thin little neck. The Witch snapped her fingers. I watched as my sword when right through her neck, then saw the knife go right through my stomach. The Witch screamed as her head fell off.

"Boys." I gasped. I stumbled over to them. They were still alive, but they were losing blood. Fast. I was too. I brought them close and began to cry. "Why did this happen to us?" I whispered. I looked out the window. The moon was out, and it was getting dark. I closed my eyes for the last time.

"Merida." Someone was calling me. I mumbled in my sleep. "Merida."

"Ten more minutes." I called.

"MERIDA!" I screamed and sat up. I was still on the floor of the Witch's cottage, but I was alive.

"Harris, Hubert and Hamish. Wake up!" I shook my brothers awake. "Mum's calling us. Let's go."

The boys hopped up and ran out the cottage, giggling with joy. I took a few minutes to stand up and stretch out my sore muscles. Then I head Harris beginning to cry. "Oh, for the love of…" I walked outside and gasped.

Harris, Hubert and Hamish were jumping right through Mum. They were crying and trying to hug her, but they just went through her. I walked up to her and stuck my hand through her face. "No. No, no, no, no!" I turned to the boys. "She can't see, hear, or touch us. We're spirits!" The boys looked at each other and gave me a look. "I know, I know; we don't go through each other. Spirits probably can't go through each other."

"Merida." A voice called to me. My brothers gathered around me, scared half to death.

"Who's there?" I called, bow ready to kill.

"Merida, you are the Spirit of Summer." Then the voice was gone.

"Spirit of summer? What is that supposed to mean?" I threw up my hands in frustration. I gasped as rays of sunlight shot out of my hands.

"Elinor, we need to head back to the castle." Dad called. "I'm sorry, but they're gone."

**Merida: I'm back! (Sees me passed out on the floor, Hiccup looking worried, Rapunzel using her hair on me while some of it is being used to tie up Jack.) What happened here?**

**Hiccup: Uh, Jack kind of hit Madi with Rapunzel's frying pan. Madi isn't waking up either…**

**Rapunzel: …Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine. (Nothing happens, again. Rapunzel bursts into tears.) That the tenth time I've tried. She's not going to wake up!**

**Merida: Jack, why would you do that?!**

**Jack: I kind of forgot she was a mortal…**

**Hiccup: Um, guys? She's stopped breathing!**

**Merida: Jack, if you don't fix this, I'm going to kill you! (Goes over to Jack and unties him.)**

**Jack: What do you want me to do?**

**Rapunzel: Bunnymund gave you those first-aid classes, remember? (Jack realizes what the others want him to do.)**

**Jack: NO! I'm not going to do it! Make Hiccup do it!**

**Hiccup: Hey, I didn't hit her with the frying pan.**

**Jack: Why can't one of the girls do it?**

**Merida and Rapunzel: Because we're girls!**

**Jack: …Fine. (He performs CPR on me. He is about to breath in my mouth for the tenth time when my eyes flutter open.)**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Jack jumps back in surprise.) What the heck were you doing? (I stand up to give Jack a knuckle sandwich when the others surround me.)**

**Rapunzel: Madi, you're okay!**

**Hiccup: Thank Thor you're alive.**

**Merida: Glad to have you back.**

**Me: (There is a confused look on my face.) What are you guys talking about? (Everyone looks at each other. Jack has a pleading look on his face. You can tell he is silently begging for the others not to tell on him.)**

**Hiccup: Uh…**

**Rapunzel: (She says this very quickly.) Pitch came up behind and knocked you out with my frying pan. Hiccup and I stayed behind with you to make sure you were okay and get Merida's chapter going. Jack went after Pitch to show him what's what. Then…umm…**

**Merida: …Then I came back from my chapter and chase after Jack to help him. Rapunzel attempted to save you with her hair, but it didn't work.**

**Hiccup: Then Sandy came by and gave you this sand stuff that put you to sleep instead of letting you die. But apparently he used the wrong stuff and used this sand that was used in Sleeping Beauty to make Sleeping Beauty fall asleep.**

**Merida: Jack and I came back right at that moment. Hiccup explained to us what happened and then Jack went over to Cupid's to find a cure.**

**Jack: Cupid gave me this potion thing that would make it that the first guy to kiss you would make you wake up. So I came back, poured a little in your mouth, a little in my mouth…**

**Me: Wait, are you saying you kissed me? (I've turned as pale as a ghost. I'm also trembling like I've seen the devil.)**

**Jack: Uh…yes? (I pass out again, but this time I have a smile on my face.)**

**Hiccup: End Chapter.**


End file.
